Une mission compliquée
by Royal-Pink93
Summary: Les services secrets, pour lui, c'était terminé ! Ainsi, du moins, en avait-il décidé. Seulement voilà, son chef, Christopher Britt, avait lourdement insisté pour qu'il accepte une dernière mission : protéger Bella Masen et le bébé de celle-ci.
1. Chapitre 01

_Chapitre 01_

Edward Cullen se cala dans son fauteuil, les mains nonchalamment croisées sur la poitrine. Son Stetson était enfoncé bas sur ses yeux, dissimulant le haut de son visage. En face de lui, assis de l'autre côté du large bureau d'acajou poli comme un miroir, un petit homme aux cheveux blancs était engagé dans une conversation animée au téléphone. Mais Edward ne l'écoutait pas, laissant son regard errer sur la pièce, enregistrant chaque détail.

Située au cinquième étage d'un immeuble ultramoderne, elle était luxueusement meublée et décorée dans un camaïeu de beiges. Tout était impeccable. Pas une tache sur l'épaisse moquette couleur sable, pas la moindre trace de poussière sur les meubles bien cirés. L'un des murs était occupé par d'immenses baies vitrées qui offraient une vue magnifique sur les gratte-ciel de Houston. Les autres, par des bibliothèques d'acajou luisant, courant du sol au plafond, et chargées de livres aux reliures de cuir fauve.

Son regard revint se focaliser sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Christopher Britt n'avait pas pris une ride depuis leur dernière entrevue, deux ans auparavant. La cinquantaine épanouie, il avait le teint rose et poupin, un léger embonpoint, et était, comme autrefois, entièrement vêtu de blanc : costume, cravate, chaussures, chaussettes, et même l'étroite couronne de cheveux qui entourait son crâne dégarni, tout était d'un blanc immaculée. Ayant pris congé de son interlocuteur, il raccrocha et se mit à renifler l'air soupçonneux.

**- Je peux sentir l'odeur d'ici, Edward**_, dit-il enfin_. **Oui, je la sens parfaitement. Tu as osé entrer dans mon bureau avec du crottin de cheval sur les bottes ! Tu sais que tu ne manques pas de toupet ?**

Edward avait croisé les jambes, une cheville posée sur le genou opposé, et il examina la semelle de sa botte d'un air songeur.

**- C'est exact**_, répondit-il._

Sa voix était basse et grave, en harmonie avec son imposante stature.

**- C'est du crottin de cheval, en effet**_, continua-t-il_. **Mais… étant donné que tu as parlé « d'une urgence », et que cette pièce est le dernier endroit au monde où j'ai envie de passer du temps, estime-toi heureux que je n'aie pas raclé mes bottes sur le bord de ton précieux bureau, Britt.**

**- Inutile de te montrer si hostile, mon garçon. Les ordres ne viennent pas de moi, mais de « là-haut ». Ce n'était pas mon idée, crois-moi, de te faire revenir.**

**-** **Dans ce cas, tu ferais peut-être bien de leur rafraîchir la mémoire, « là-haut » : je ne fais plus partie de la maison. J'ai démissionné depuis deux ans, rendu mon anneau secret de décodage et ma carte d'identité bidon. Maintenant je suis un éleveur de bétail au Texas. Point final. Il serait temps qu'ils comprennent enfin que je ne suis plus un agent secret.**

**- L'as-tu jamais été ?** _demanda Christopher avec l'ombre d'un sourire_. **Tu bafouais toutes les règles de nos services, et tu devrais être mort depuis longtemps de tes imprudences, Edward Cullen. Dieu tout puissant ! Tu étais un sacré réfractaire ! Un rebelle-né. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de toi que je suis chauve, tu sais…**

Edward esquissa une moue blasée.

**- Tu me l'as déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois.**

**-** **Toujours aussi aimable ! Mais ça fait quand même du bien de te revoir**_, s'exclama Britt_. **Tu m'as manqué, mon garçon**_, ajouta-t-il gravement_.

**-** **Ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles. Ça n'avait rien de personnel, tu le sais. Seulement, quand je suis parti, j'en avais plus que mon compte de l'agence ! Et l'agence et toi, c'est un peu du pareil au même…**

**-** **Je comprends.**

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre d'un ton enjoué :

**-** **J'ai entendu dire que tu as un beau ranch.**

**-** **Pas mal, oui. J'ai la belle vie, une vie paisible et bien organisée, pour changer ! Je dois beaucoup à Leah ma gouvernante et à Jacob mon contremaître. Ils sont mariés et considèrent le ranch comme leur maison. Ils étaient là quand j'ai acheté, et je les ai convaincus de rester. Jacob connaît les moindres recoins de la propriété et Leah me mitonne des petits plats succulents. Je suis comme un coq en pâte !**

**-** **Eh bien, je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé un endroit où tu te sens bien. Tu le mérites. Et même plus que cela. Mais…**

**-** **Je te préviens**_,_ _coupa Edward_ **: quoi que tu me demandes de faire pour l'agence, la réponse est non. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire f… !**

Britt appuya ses coudes sur son bureau et regarda longuement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Leurs relations avaient été orageuses pendant toutes les années où ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Pourtant, il aimait Edward, comme un père peut aimer son fils… « Diable d'homme ! » songea-t-il. Grand, solide, un visage taillé à la serpe, d'épais cheveux cuivrés, des yeux verts et pénétrants. Et avec cela, un corps d'acier, des réflexes foudroyants, et un esprit aiguisé comme la lame d'un couteau. Oh oui, c'était un type remarquable ! Une vraie perte pour l'agence. Il soupira.

**-** **C'est bon, tu as dit ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Maintenant que nous en avons fini avec les mondanités, je vais t'expliquer de quoi il s'agit.**

**-** **Non ! Je n'écouterai pas un mot. De toute façon, je ne fais plus partie des services secrets, et tu pourrais avoir de gros ennuis si tu t'amusais à partager des renseignements classé « confidentiel défense » avec moi.**

**-** **N'oublie pas que les ordres viennent « d'en haut ». Ils se fichent pas mal que tu sois encore inscrit ou non dans nos effectifs. Pour eux, un agent ne cesse jamais véritablement de l'être. Et c'est toi qu'ils veulent sur cette affaire, Edward. Toi, et personne d'autre !**

Se levant d'un mouvement souple, Edward alla se planter devant la baie vitrée, les poings serrés dans ses poches. Des images pénibles remontaient en lui. Des souvenirs jamais vraiment oubliés et qui revenaient soudain pointer leurs têtes hideuses dans son esprit, lui causant une douleur sourde. Car aucun doute n'était possible. S' « ils » ne voulaient que lui pour cette mission, c'était que celle-ci avait un quelconque rapport avec Anthony Masen. Il pivota sur ses talons, croisa les bras d'un air de défi, et soutint le regard de Christopher. Un silence tendu vibra un instant entre les deux hommes.

**- Anthony Masen, n'est-ce pas ?** _articula enfin Edward d'une voix glaciale_.

Christopher hocha la tête en silence et une expression de souffrance fugitive traversa le visage tanné par le soleil d'Edward.

**- Bon sang !**_ s'exclama-t-il_. **En aurai-je jamais fini avec cette histoire ? Il est mort, mort et enterré. Depuis deux ans ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai tué.**

**-** **Oui, il est mort**_,_ _répéta Christopher avec un soupir_. **Mais je vois bien qu'il t'obsède toujours. Quand vas-tu te débarrasser de ce sentiment de culpabilité injustifié, mon garçon ? Tu n'avais pas le choix. Anthony était un traître à son pays. Et un traître envers toi, son ami d'enfance. Si tu ne l'avais pas tué le premier, il t'aurait abattu comme un chien, sans un remords. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Rien ! Il faut que tu oublies cet épisode désastreux : sans ça, tu n'arriveras jamais à vivre en paix !**

**-** **Ah oui ! Et c'est pour ça que tu me fais revenir ici, pour m'aider à l'oublier ? Va te faire f... !**

**- Touché !**_ convint Christopher avec franchise_. **Mais laisse-moi au moins te parler, même si tu dois refuser cette mission. Dans tous les cas, ton avis me sera une aide précieuse. Cette affaire me cause beaucoup de souci, vois-tu…**

Résigné, Edward revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, le visage fermé.

**-** **Tu sais qu'Anthony vendait des renseignements « confidentiel défense » au plus offrant. Peu lui importait quelle puissance étrangère mettrait la main dessus. Pourvu qu'il ait l'argent. C'est toi le premier, mon garçon, qui a percé à jour son double jeu et toi aussi qui es arrivé à le neutraliser. Malheureusement, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Nos agents ont mis la main sur un des hommes auxquels Anthony vendait ses informations. Ce gars, un certain James, est prêt à coopérer avec nous dans l'espoir d'obtenir l'asile à la politique. Il nous a appris qu'il avait conclu un marché avec Anthony à qui il devait verser une très forte somme d'argent en échange de la liste des noms de nos agents à Bogan. Naturellement, ils auraient tous été éliminés, et James aurait eu une belle promotion chez lui… avant de passer à l'Ouest.**

Edward étouffa un juron.

**-** **Mais il y a eu un coup d'État à Bogan, et pendant deux ans James et ses petits copains ont été _persona non grata _là-bas. Il n'a refait surface que voici quelques semaines. À l'en croire, Anthony ne lui a jamais remis cette liste, même s'il avait déjà touché une partie de l'argent. Tu l'as éliminé avant qu'il puisse la donner. Mais il avait pris la précaution de dire à James que si les choses tournaient mal pour une raison ou pour une autre, il pouvait aller voir sa femme : elle aurait un double de la liste.**

**- Anthony n'a jamais eu de femme.**

**-** **Si, il en avait une. L'agence n'en savait rien du tout, mais il s'est marié à Dallas trois mois avant que tu… avant de mourir. Il n'avait rempli aucuns papiers administratifs nécessaires, et on a eu le plus grand mal à retrouver la trace de sa femme, mais elle existe.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Et alors ? Alors j'aimerais bien savoir quel est son rôle dans tout cela, mon garçon ! En ce qui la concerne, nous nageons en plein brouillard. Travaillait-elle déjà pour une puissance étrangère lorsqu'elle a rencontré Anthony ? Est-ce qu'elle attend le moment favorable pour vendre les informations au plus offrant, elle aussi ? Bien sûr**_,_ _ajouta-t-il, prévenant l'objection d'Edward,_** nous avons changé nos agents à Bogan. Tu connais la musique. Mais les hommes et les femmes dont les noms figurent sur cette liste sont toujours en danger, où qu'ils soient. Il faut que nous sachions si la veuve d'Anthony est un pion innocent ou bien si elle trempe elle-aussi dans ce micmac. Peut-être détient-elle la liste sans le savoir ? Ce qui m'intrigue, vois-tu, c'est la raison pour laquelle Anthony a voulu cacher son mariage à l'agence, et plus encore à toi, son meilleur ami.**

**-** **C'est bon, c'est bon, restons en là. Tu as clairement montré qu'on pouvait se poser beaucoup de questions sur cette histoire. Eh bien, lance une enquête approfondie sur cette femme. Tu verras bien !**

**- On l'a déjà fait. Mais ce que nous avons appris ne nous aide pas beaucoup. Elle s'appelle Isabella. Isabella Masen. Son nom de jeune fille est Swan mais elle ne l'utilise plus. Pas étonnant d'ailleurs, il ne doit pas lui rappeler de très bons souvenirs…**

**-** **Comment ça ?**

**-** **Nous savons qu'elle a grandi dans un trou perdu nommé Forks, avec un père alcoolique et un frère plus jeune qu'elle de deux ans. Sa mère est morte quand elle avait quatre ans. Apparemment, la pauvre gamine n'a vraiment pas eu de chance avec ses parents. Elle avait seize ans lorsque son père, ivre-mort au volant, a heurté de plein fouet une voiture qui venait en sens inverse, avec un couple et trois jeunes enfants à bord. Tout le monde est mort, y compris son père.**

**- Effectivement, elle n'a pas dû avoir la vie facile !**

**- Non. Après ça, Isabella a été obligée de quitter l'école pour travailler et nourrir son frère cadet, Emmett. Comment ils ont échappé à l'orphelinat, ça, je n'en sais rien. Ils ont vivoté pendant quelques années. Isabella était du genre plutôt sage. En revanche, le garçon était un vrai délinquant : il a failli plusieurs fois rentrer en maison de correction et, il y a environ trois ans, il s'est fait arrêter pour une attaque à main armée dans une pharmacie. Il aurait dû passer en jugement et être condamné à plusieurs années de prison vu qu'il avait été formellement reconnu par le pharmacien. Mais, brusquement, au moment du procès, celui-ci a retiré sa plainte et prétendu qu'il s'était trompé en croyant reconnaître le garçon. Une semaine plus tard, Isabella épousait Anthony Masen. Coïncidence curieuse, tu ne trouves pas ?**

Edward haussa les sourcils mais Christopher leva la main pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas fini.

**-** **Trois mois plus tard**_,_ _dit-il_, **Anthony était mort. Et le mois suivant, Emmett se faisait abattre en attaquant une pompe à essence. Du coup, Isabella s'est retrouvée seule et elle est venue s'installer à Houston. D'après nos renseignements, elle mène une vie très, très tranquille. Elle travaille dans une boutique de lingerie. C'est tout ce que nous savons.**

**-** **Quel âge a-t-elle, maintenant ?**

**- Vingt-cinq ans. Il y a une photo dans le dossier, bien mince d'ailleurs, qu'on a rassemblé sur elle. Tu veux la voir ?**

**-** **Non, Britt, je ne veux pas la voir. Et je ne veux plus rien entendre sur cette fille. Quant à parler de coïncidence, tu sais aussi bien que moi que son mariage avec Anthony et la libération de son frère sont très probablement liés. Voilà pourquoi Anthony n'était pas pressé de nous mettre au courant. Mais ça ne prouve pas qu'elle ait vraiment été de mèche avec lui !**

**-** **Je suis tout à fait d'accord, mais nous ne pouvons nous contenter de présomptions. En attendant, nos agents sur le terrain sont toujours en danger. Il faut absolument déterminer au plus vite si Isabella Masen possède cette liste, oui ou non, et quel est son degré d'implication !**

**-** **Excellente idée**_,_ _dit Edward d'un ton froid_. **Je te souhaite bonne chance.**

Il posa les mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, prêt à se lever, puis hésita.

**-** **Par simple curiosité, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi les grands chefs pensent que je suis indispensable sur ce coup-là ? Je n'ai jamais vu cette Isabella et, il y a cinq minutes encore, j'ignorais même jusqu'à son existence. N'importe quel agent pourrait faire l'affaire puisque, si j'ai bien compris, il s'agit d'aller la voir et de lui soutirer des informations.**

**-** **Tu étais le meilleur ami d'Anthony. C'est la couverture idéale pour la rencontrer et la faire parler. Si Isabella est un agent de l'étranger, elle a dû recevoir un rapport détaillé sur Masen, qui étaient ses amis, ce genre de chose. Donc elle ne se méfiera pas de toi. Je te rappelle que personne, excepté nous, n'est au courant des circonstances de la mort d'Anthony …**

Edward se leva, repoussa son Stetson en arrière, et se dirigea vers la porte.

**-** **C'était sympa de bavarder avec toi. Comme au bon vieux temps. À un de ces jours.**

La voix calme de Britt l'arrêta à mi-chemin :

**-** **Il y a encore autre chose que je ne t'ai pas dit, Edward.**

Edward se retourna lentement, une grimace de dégoût aux lèvres.

**-** **Ah ! Je me disais bien que c'était étonnant que tu n'aies pas gardé un as dans ta manche. Le dernier détail censé me faire craquer et tendre la main pour prendre ce dossier. Pas question, mon vieux ! Je fous le camp d'ici. Je retourne au ranch « Triple Cullen », où je me sens bien, où je suis chez moi et où personne ne me demande d'assurer des missions foireuses. Il n'y a rien au monde que tu puisses ajouter pour me convaincre d'accepter. Rien !**

Britt se leva en silence, et marcha vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du ciel éblouissant du Texas. Finalement, il se tourna vers Edward.

**-** **Isabella Masen a un bébé. Une petite fille. L'enfant d'Anthony. Nous, je veux dire, l'agence, savons que son mari lui a peut-être laissé cette fameuse liste. Mais nous ne sommes sûrement pas les seuls à avoir eu vent de l'histoire. Et la liste vaut de l'or, tu le sais. Il y a des gens qui n'hésiteraient pas à tout mettre en œuvre pour récupérer ce bout de papier puis à liquider les témoins gênants… Que cette jeune femme doit coupable ou innocente, elle court un grave danger. Et sa petite fille aussi.**

Les souvenirs déferlèrent dans le cerveau d'Edward avec la violence d'une onde de choc, tandis qu'une douleur insupportable lui broyait la poitrine, si intense que, pendant, un voile rouge se mit à danser devant ses yeux. Ses poings se crispèrent.

**- Va te faire f..._,_ Britt !**_ dit-il d'une voix rauque_. **Profondément !**

Il inspira avec peine, et ajouta :

**-** **Tu as gagné ! Donne-moi le dossier sur Isabella Masen.**

Il arracha littéralement les papiers de la main de Christopher, tourna les talons sans un mot et sortit. La porte se referma sur lui en claquant et un silence de plomb tomba sur le luxueux bureau.

**- Je suis désolé**_,_ Edward, _murmura Christopher_. **Que Dieu te vienne en aide, mon garçon ! Je suis sincèrement désolé…**


	2. Chapitre 02

_**Je tiens à préciser que dans cette fic "Leah" est comment dire... Un peu stupide ? Disons simplement qu'elle se mélangera souvent de mots dans ses phrases... ^ ^**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 02<span>_

Quittant la vaste cuisine du ranch, Edward sortit par la porte de derrière, traversa la terrasse en planches et alla s'appuyer au montant de la balustrade, à côté de l'escalier. Il inspira à fond l'air tiède de la nuit, où flottaient l'odeur entêtante du bétail et le parfum du foin fraîchement coupé. Les étoiles étincelaient comme des poignées de diamants jetées sur le velours sombre du ciel, et des lucioles dansaient dans l'obscurité.

Edward poussa un profond soupir. La paix qu'il trouvait là d'habitude, après dîner, lui échappait ce soir. Isabella Masen. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage d'ouvrir le dossier qu'il avait jeté sur son bureau en rentrant de son entrevue avec Christopher cet après-midi même. Pourtant, tôt ou tard, il allait falloir qu'il se décide à mettre un visage sur ce nom et à regarder le passé en face…

**-** **Edward ? La cuisine est propre. Tout est rangé.**

Brusquement tiré de ses pensées, il se retourna pour découvrir une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, petite, dans l'encadrement de la porte derrière lui.

**-** **Merci, Leah. Je n'aurai pas besoin d'autre chose. Tu peux me laisser. Jacob doit attendre son dîner avec impatience.**

**- Oh, ce Jacob. Il a toujours une faim de taureau !**

**-** **De loup**_, corrigea Edward_. **Une faim de loup.**

La Quileute hocha la tête.

**-** **De loup. _Si._**

Elle fit une pause et secoua la tête d'un air navré.

**- Edward, tu as le cœur triste, ce soir ? Tu n'as pas de sourire. Que des plis au front.**

**-** **Non, non, je vais bien. Il faut que je réfléchisse à certaines choses, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**

**-** **Et qui va s'inquiéter, si Leah ne s'inquiète pas ? Tu as besoin d'une femme, et de petits bébés, qui jouent et qui rient, dans cette grande maison. Tu es beaucoup trop seul, Edward Cullen.**

**-** **Tu me l'as déjà dit cent fois**_,_ _dit-il en riant tout bas_. **Allons, cesse de faire des histoires et va retrouver ton mari.**

**-** **Je vais, je vais, mais d'abord, tu souris.**

**-** **Oui, je souris. Bonne nuit, Leah.**

**-** **Bonne nuit.**

La lumière s'éteignit dans la cuisine, et l'obscurité se referma complètement sur Edward. Une femme, des enfants. Il en avait rêvé autrefois, il y avait si longtemps ! Et puis il avait choisi une autre voie, plus sombre, plus dangereuse, une voie qui ne laissait aucune place pour une famille. Et maintenant il était trop tard. Trop d'ombres glacées menaçaient son âme, trop de fantômes le hantaient. Il resterait seul, sur le ranch, comme il l'avait décidé deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait fui pour toujours le monde de trahisons, de mort, de mensonges et de haine des services secrets.

Il avait déjà travaillé dur sur ce ranch, et commençait à récolter les fruits de ses efforts. Le ranch était sa maison, son territoire, son refuge. Il y avait trouvé, sinon la paix, du moins une sorte de tranquillité. Et voilà que tout recommençait… Il poussa un profond soupir.

Isabella Masen. Il ne pouvait repousser indéfiniment la lecture de ce dossier. À pas lourds, Edward rentra dans la maison et se dirigea vers son bureau.

* * *

><p>Bella tendit le sac rose pâle à la femme élégante qui lui faisait face, debout devant le comptoir. Celle-ci avait la quarantaine, un corps parfaitement conservéet un visage maquillé avec soin.<p>

**- Voilà, madame Newton. Je suis sûre que vous ne regretterez pas votre choix. Cette couleur pêche est ravissante.**

**-** **J'espère que mon mari partagera votre avis**_,_ _dit la femme en riant._ **Après toutes ces années de mariage, il est temps de rappeler à mon Mike qu'il y a plus, dans la vie, que les puits de pétrole ! Au revoir.**

-** Au revoir, madame Newton.**

Le sourire de Bella s'effaça lorsque la porte se referma en tintant doucement. « _Des puits de pétrole_, songea-t-elle en secouant la tête. _Et des yachts. Et des maisons grandes comme des hôtels, des avions privés, des limousines avec chauffeur…_ » C'était là le lot ordinaire des femmes qui fréquentaient la boutique, _MidieRoyal_, et achetaient à des prix exorbitants quelques centimètres carrés de soie et de dentelle.

Son monde à elle était tellement différent de leur ! À vrai dire, elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer comment on pouvait vivre lorsqu'on était riche. Les enviait-elle ? Oh, parfois, bien sûr, quand elle luttait pour tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois et joindre les deux bouts avec sa paye modeste. Mais pas profondément. Elle n'aurait pas échangé sa place contre celle d'une de ces femmes. Non, parce que dans son monde à elle, il y avait Nessie, son adorable petite-fille de dix-huit mois, son précieux bébé. Comparés à elle, l'argent et la position sociale ne valaient rien.

Un doux sourire lui monta aux lèvres tandis que l'image du bébé s'imposait à son esprit, une image si nette qu'elle aurait presque cru pouvoir toucher Nessie, là serrer dans ses bras, et respirer son frais parfum de talc et d'innocence. Un antidote miracle contre tous les souvenirs amers et douloureux du passé…

Le jour où sa petite-fille était née, l'existence de Bella avait brusquement émergé dans la lumière. Elle n'était plus seule désormais. Avec sa fille, elles formaient une équipe, toutes les deux. Ensemble, elles triompheraient des difficultés de la vie. Et Bella s'était juré de chérir et de protéger son enfant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Nessie n'aurait peut-être pas toutes les choses matérielles que l'argent procure, mais l'amour serait là, toujours et à profusion.

* * *

><p>Edward se trouvait dans le petit parc situé juste en face de la boutique, <em>MidieRoyal<em>. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était là, nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre, le visage impénétrable. Si jamais un passant se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, il concluerait sans aucun doute qu'il attendait sa femme, ou sa maîtresse, partie faire des achats dans les luxueuses boutiques du quartier.

Certes, il n'était pas particulièrement élégant mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Tout vrai Texan sait que les vêtements portés par un cow-boy n'indiquent pas forcément le niveau de son compte en banque. Certains attachent la plus grande importance à leurs bottes. D'autres concentrent leur attention sur la boucle de leur ceinturon, surtout s'ils sont amateurs de rodéo.

Edward Cullen, lui, tirait toute sa fierté dans son Stetson. Le chapeau était noir comme l'encre et aussi doux au toucher que la peau d'une femme. Il le possédait depuis bien longtemps, et il avait toujours représenté pour lui une sorte de symbole, le symbole de la vie qu'il mènerait enfin lorsqu'il se serait retiré des services secrets. Le chapeau était souvent resté accroché pendant des mois dans son bureau de Washington, lorsqu'il partait en mission à l'étranger. Et lorsqu'il revenait, las et démoralisé, il lui suffisait de le poser sur sa tête pour se sentir mieux. Le ruban était orné de petites médailles mexicaines, ciselées à la main dans de l'argent massif, et le chapeau avait su garder sa forme et sa texture en dépit des attaques du vent, de la pluie ou de la neige.

« _Un sacrée Stetson !_ » songea Edward en faisant courir un doigt sur le rebord de feutre. Et s'il le gardait si fermement sur son crâne en cet instant, c'était pour mieux se convaincre qu'il était un fermier Texan, et non un agent secret. Sa mission ne serait l'affaire que de quelques jours, après quoi il retournerait à son ranch et plus rien ne l'en éloignerait. Au moins, il avait de la chance que la veuve d'Anthony habite Houston. Comme ça, il pourrait dormir chez lui chaque soir. Et il comptait bien découvrir le plus vite possible les renseignements qu'il était venu chercher, à savoir, si Isabella Masen avait vraiment eu le temps de connaître son mari avant de l'épouser. Si ce n'était pas le cas, cela voudrait dire que ce mariage était un simple arrangement entre eux. Un marché. Qu'elle avait accepté d'épouser Anthony en échange de la liberté pour son frère. Mais qu'avait-elle promis en retour ? Et la liste faisait-elle partie du contrat ?

« _Une pièce du puzzle après l'autre, mon vieux_ », se dit-il. D'abord, il fallait piéger la veuve en la questionnant sur son mari. Il n'aurait aucun mal à évaluer si elle disait la vérité parce que lui-même avait connu Anthony, et l'avait aimé, comme un frère. Si par hasard, et il n'y croyait guère, Isabella n'était qu'un pion innocent dans le double jeu compliqué d'Anthony, alors il devrait la protéger, avec son enfant. Si elle s'avérait être un agent de l'étranger, tant pis pour elle. Mais il s'assurerait alors que le bébé soit confié à de bonnes mains. Car rien, en aucun cas, ne devait arriver à ce petit être innocent. Edward ne le permettrait pas.

Il avait observé la boutique pendant un long moment. Rien de particulier dans les allées et venues de la clientèle, rien de suspect aux alentours. Aucun homme n'était entré dans le magasin depuis qu'il était là. Il serait le premier. Et à en juger par les dessous affriolants exposés en vitrine, il sentait d'avance qu'il allait avoir l'air plutôt déplacé dans cet univers exclusivement féminin…

* * *

><p>Bella sourit en regardant par la vitre du magasin. Eh bien non, après tout ! Le cow-boy n'était pas définitivement englué à cet arbre !<p>

Elle l'avait remarqué dès qu'il était arrivé, frappée par sa haute taille, sa large carrure et sa démarche chaloupée, nonchalante. Il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse voir les traits de son visage, mais elle avait décidé que c'était sans aucun doute un très bel homme.

Pendant la dernière heure, elle s'était amusée à vérifier sa présence du coin de l'œil, entre deux clientes. Au bout d'un moment, l'immobilité parfaite dans laquelle il se tenait l'avait émerveillée. Et voilà que tout à coup le cow-boy s'était redressé. Les yeux de Bella s'arrondirent, et elle retint son souffle : il était en train de traverser la rue, droit vers _MidieRoyal_. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il allait tourner en arrivant sur le trottoir. Bien sûr, il arrivait qu'un homme entre dans la boutique, mais en général il était avec une femme. Les rares hommes seuls qui étaient parfois venus faire des achats portaient des costumes de prix et des montres Rollex en or.

Les cow-boys, et celui-là en était un vrai, un authentique, ne fréquentaient pas _MidieRoyal_. Elle avait vécu à Forks toute sa vie, et savait reconnaître au premier coup d'œil la différence entre un homme du terroir et un cow-boy d'opérette, à cause de son père qui fréquentait des personnes en tout genre. Mais non, il ne tournait pas ! Il avançait vers la porte du magasin, tendait le bras vers la poignée, et…

* * *

><p>Edward entra dans la boutique, referma la porte derrière lui et baissa aussitôt les yeux vers ses bottes, qui s'enfonçaient dans une moquette aussi épaisse qu'un édredon. Les échos d'une musique douce flottaient dans l'air ainsi qu'un léger parfum de fleurs. Il parcourut la pièce du regard et se demanda vaguement combien pouvaient coûter les babioles arachnéennes exposées autour de lui. « <em>Bah, il n'était pas là pour faire une étude de marché mais pour se renseigner sur la vendeuse<em> », songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et son regard rencontra de plein fouet celui d'Isabella Masen.

Une étrange secousse électrique le parcourut et il lui sembla qu'une boule de feu explosait à l'intérieur de lui. La photo du dossier était bien loin de la vérité : un instantané un peu flou montrant une adolescente rieuse avec une longue tignasse de boucles brunes ébouriffées, un jean trop large et un T-shirt trop grand qui cachaient ses formes. Edward savait qu'elle devait avoir changé depuis le temps mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une surprise aussi éblouissante.

Car la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui était réellement éblouissante. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, maintenant, auréolant de boucles brunes un visage d'une exquise pureté. Jamais il n'avait vu des yeux aussi grands, et ils étaient bruns comme du chocolat. Sa bouche… Sa bouche était irrésistible : ronde, pulpeuse comme un fruit mûr, un rien boudeuse. Sa robe rose pâle, toute simple, mettait en valeur les courbes élégantes de sa silhouette mince et élancée. Et elle soutenait son regard sans broncher, le menton levé avec une pointe de défi.

**-** **Puis-je vous aider ?** _demanda-t-elle, arrachant brusquement Edward à sa contemplation_.

Lentement, il marcha vers elle à travers la moquette couleur bois de rose, sans répondre. « _Seigneur !_ songea Bella, le cœur battant. _Ce type est plus que séduisant, il est magnifique !_ » Les traits de son visage étaient rudes, comme ciselés dans du bronze. Ses pommettes hautes, sa mâchoire carrée, la ligne dure de son nez et la sensualité de sa bouche, tout proclamait son indéniable virilité. Et cette démarche nonchalante, un brin déhanchée, une vraie démarche de cow-boy !

Edward s'arrêta devant le comptoir, et toucha du doigt le bord de son Stetson.

**-** **Madame.**

Bella lui rendit son salut par un léger hochement de tête. Elle n'ignorait pas que le geste qu'il venait de faire représentait le summum de la politesse pour un homme de l'Ouest. Une autre qu'elle l'aurait jugé un brin cavalier. Mais, elle savait que le fait qu'il n'ait pas ôté son chapeau en entrant dans la boutique n'était ni une marque de mépris ni une preuve de mauvaise éducation. C'était tout simplement parce qu'un cow-boy n'enlève pas son chapeau sans une raison impérieuse et justifiée.

**-** **Est-ce que vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier, que je pourrais vous montrer, ou préférez-vous flâner et regarder ?**

- **Je ne suis pas venu ici pour acheter. À vrai dire, je viens d'apprendre par hasard que vous existiez, et j'ai décidé de venir vous dire bonjour.**

**-** **Que j'existais ?**_ répéta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils_. **J'avoue que je ne comprends pas…**

**-** **Vous êtes bien la femme… la veuve d'Anthony Masen**_,_ _dit-il calmement_.

Les yeux de Bella se dilatèrent sous le choc, et elle agrippa le comptoir si violemment que ses jointures blanchirent. Un bourdonnement se mit à résonner dans ses oreilles, d'étranges taches noires dansaient follement devant ses yeux, elle vacilla, au bord de l'évanouissement…

**- Hé !**

Edward tendit les bras juste à temps pour la rattraper par les épaules. Bon sang ! Si cette fille se trouvait mal, il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que se pencher au maximum par-dessus le comptoir pour la laisser finalement glisser par terre.

**-** **Hé ! Restez avec moi. Doucement, ça va aller. Madame ? Madame Masen ? Isabella ? Isabella ?**

Elle cligna des yeux, eut une inspiration saccadée, et rencontra son regard inquiet.

**-** **Bella**, _murmura-t-elle_. **Oui, ça va. C'est juste que… Vous m'avez surprise. Je n'ai pas entendu son nom depuis si longtemps. Et puis… Qui êtes-vous ?**

Edward la relâcha lentement, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre tout à fait, puis il se redressa et fourra les mains dans ses poches arrière de son jean.

**- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen**_,_ _dit-il_.

Et il attendit, observant attentivement son visage, dans l'espoir d'une réaction. Il n'y en eut aucune.

**-** **Anthony et moi, nous avons grandi ensemble à Austin**_, reprit-il_. **Il était mon meilleur ami jusqu'à ce que… Jusqu'à sa mort.**

**- Je vois.**

Elle pouvait toujours sentir la force, la chaleur de ses mains là où elles avaient agrippé ses épaules, fermement mais sans brutalité. C'étaient des mains larges et calleuses, des mains fortes et rassurantes.

**-** **Ma foi, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait jamais mentionné votre nom, monsieur Cullen.**

**-** **Edward. Anthony ne vous a jamais ennuyée à mourir avec le récit de nos escapades de gamins ? C'est surprenant. Il adorait raconter ces histoires, encore et encore.**

Bella détourna son regard et se mit à tripoter les cartes de visite soigneusement rangées à côté de la caisse.

**-** **Non, il n'a pas partagé ces souvenirs avec moi. Eh bien, monsieur Cullen…**

**-** **Edward.**

De nouveau, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- **Edward. Merci d'être passé me voir. C'était un plaisir de rencontrer un ami d'Anthony. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas offensé qu'il ne m'ait pas parlé de vous, mais il travaillait sur un… projet très compliqué pendant le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble, et il était très préoccupé. Je suis sûre qu'il accordait la plus grande valeur à l'amitié qui vous unissait. Et maintenant, je dois vraiment reprendre mon travail. Merci encore pour votre aimable visite. Je…**

- **Prenez donc le temps de respirer, ou vous allez encore avoir des vapeurs. Quelle tirade ! Vous voilà bavarde comme une pie, tout d'un coup. Est-ce moi qui vous rends si nerveuse ?**

Bella le fusilla du regard.

- **Ne soyez pas ridicule**_,_ _dit-elle_.

Oh, comme elle aurait voulu qu'il parte ! Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler d'Anthony, de s'entendre rappeler qu'il avait existé.

**-** **Adieu, monsieur Cullen.**

**-** **Ma foi, Bella, je veux dire madame Masen, « _adieu_ » est un mot bien définitif. Je crois que je vais plutôt me contenter de quelque chose comme « _à bientôt_ ».**

- **Non, je pense que non, monsieur Cullen.**

**-** **Edward. Moi, je pense que si. Et lorsque je veux quelque chose, j'arrive toujours à l'obtenir.**

La jeune femme se redressa comme si un serpent l'avait mordue et ses grands yeux bruns lancèrent des éclairs.

**-** **Une petite minute**, _dit-elle d'un ton glacial_. **C'est moi qui décide qui je vois, à qui je parle, et qui je…**

**-** **Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée, belle dame.**

Sans lui laisser finir, il toucha du doigt le bord de son chapeau, tourna les talons et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Bella, pétrifiée, serra les bras autour de sa poitrine tandis qu'un frisson d'angoisse la balayait tout entière.


	3. Chapitre 03

_Chapitre 03_

Edward avala le reste de son café et reposa la lourde tasse de grès sur la table. Le petit bar était presque vide. Tant mieux, il avait bien besoin de calme pour faire le point sur la situation. Une heure auparavant, il avait quitté les beaux quartiers où se trouvait _MidieRoyal_ pour rejoindre une partie de la ville beaucoup plus pauvre et grise. Ici, personne ne ferait attention à lui.

« _Bella_ » se dit-il pour la centième fois. Chaque tentative pour analyser clairement leur conversation dans la boutique était immédiatement brouillée dans son esprit par l'image radieuse de la jeune femme. Voilà qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Il avait pourtant appris à faire preuve d'objectivité au fil des années, et se savait parfaitement capable de séparer les faits et les émotions. Alors pourquoi avait-il autant de mal aujourd'hui à user de ses facultés d'analyse pour tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient ?

Quelles conclusions, d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait pas appris grand-chose. Il était sûr que son nom ne disait rien à Bella, et que la violence de sa réaction, quand il avait parlé d'Anthony, n'était pas feinte. Mais à part cela ? À par cela, c'était une femme infiniment désirable, dotée d'un tempérament un rien ombrageux malgré son évidente vulnérabilité, et qui avait le don de perturber le fonctionnement de son cerveau, de faire monter au creux de ses reins une brûlure cuisante… Bref, de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, ce qui était hautement préjudiciable au bon déroulement de sa mission.

**-** **Ça suffit, Cullen !**_ bougonna-t-il_.

Il se mit à tambouriner des doigts sur la table usée. Voyons, comment allait-il s'y prendre, à présent ? Il avait joué son premier coup et fait clairement comprendre à Bella qu'il la reverrait. Cette déclaration provocante avait déclenché la colère de la jeune femme, et ses yeux chocolats s'étaient chargés d'électricité. Edward fronça les sourcils. Il y avait aussi autre chose dans ce regard, quelque chose qui rôdait derrière ses pupilles : la peur. Oui, c'était cela : elle avait peur de quelque chose ! Mais de quoi ? Il étouffa un juron, aligna quelques pièces sur la table et sortit.

* * *

><p>Juste après six heures, Bella tourna la clé pour enclencher le mécanisme de fermeture de la boutique et traversa le parking pour rejoindre son auto. Elle n'avait pas fait dix pas qu'elle s'arrêta net, les yeux ronds, le souffle coupé : Edward Cullen était tranquillement appuyé contre sa voiture. Adossé à la portière, il avait les bras nonchalamment croisés sur la poitrine et son Stetson était rabattu sur son visage, dissimulant son expression. Il était vraiment la masculinité incarnée, songea Bella, incapable d'ignorer l'accélération des battements de son cœur.<p>

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Soit, il était plus que séduisant mais elle ne devait pas oublier qu'il représentait aussi un grand danger ! Edward Cullen avait connu Anthony, intimement, pendant de longues années. Et sa seule présence avait fait ressurgir en elle tous les fantômes du passé… Eh bien non, elle ne le laisserait pas mettre en danger la tranquillité chèrement acquise de son existence. Redressant les épaules, elle leva le menton avec indignation et s'élança en avant.

Bella Masen était décidément une femme hors du commun, se disait Edward de son côté tandis qu'il la regardait foncer sur lui comme si elle s'apprêtait à livrer bataille. De la dynamite, oui, mais camouflée sous le plus délicieux, le plus féminin des emballages. Et il sentit de nouveau au fond de son corps cette chaleur sourde et incontrôlable qui faisait battre son sang plus vite. Bella s'arrêta net à cinquante centimètres de lui et se campa dans une attitude de défi.

**-** **Monsieur Cullen**_,_ _dit-elle d'un ton cassant,_** je vous prie de vous écarter de ma voiture. Tout de suite.**

Edward toucha du doigt le bord de son Stetson.

**-** **Bonsoir**_,_ _dit-il d'un ton traînant_. **C'est une belle soirée d'été, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-** **Ça l'était, en effet, avant que je vous voie. Partez ! Je ne le redirai pas.**

**-** **Tant mieux. Un mot de plus, et vous risqueriez d'avoir l'air franchement désagréable.**

Exaspérée, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**-** **Vous êtes grossier, prétentieux et arrogant, monsieur Cullen** !

**-** **C'est un bon portrait**_,_ _dit-il en hochant la tête_. **Et maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, que diriez-vous de venir manger un morceau avec moi ?**

**-** **Est-ce que vous êtes sourd ?** _cria-t-elle_. **Je vous ai demandé de me laisser tranquille !**

Edward rejeta son Stetson en arrière, et soutint son regard furibond. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage, et lorsqu'il parla sa voix était basse et calme.

**-** **J'ai été le meilleur ami d'Anthony Masen, pendant de longues, longues années. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit de vous, mais j'ai eu vent de votre existence. Nous avons Anthony en commun, vous et moi. Je voudrais simplement parler de lui un moment avec vous, c'est tout.**

Oh, non ! Ce n'était pas loyal ! protesta intérieurement la jeune femme, émue malgré elle par l'éclair de chagrin qu'elle avait entrevu au fond des yeux émeraudes d'Edward tandis qu'il parlait d'Anthony. Pour lui, elle représentait un lien avec un ami d'enfance, quelqu'un qu'il avait aimé, et perdu.

Plongée dans un profond dilemme, Bella ne savait que faire pour se sortir de ce guêpier. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Edward ne la croirait probablement pas si elle lui disait qu'elle avait très peu connu Anthony Masen. Et si elle refusait de répondre à ses questions, elle apparaîtrait comme une femme froide et indifférente.

Mais d'un autre côté, son manque de connaissances sur Anthony deviendrait vite évident si elle se lançait dans une conversation à propos de lui. Or, elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de révéler pourquoi elle l'avait épousé, ni de s'exposer au jugement d'Edward. Pouvait-elle jouer la comédie ? Elle n'en était pas du tout sûre. Peut-être alors arriverait-elle à se débrouiller pour faire surtout parler Edward, se contentant de remarques anodines. C'était en fait la seule option qui lui restait : après avoir vu cette lueur de souffrance dans le regard du cow-boy, elle ne pouvait pas le renvoyer comme un importun. Non, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Un soupir de défaite lui échappa.

**- Très bien, Edward. Pourquoi ne me suivez-vous pas à la maison ? Nous pourrons parler… Brièvement.**

**-** **Je vous remercie**_,_ _dit-il en se redressant et en s'écartant de la voiture_. **Voilà ce qu'on va faire : donnez-moi votre adresse, _(qu'il connaissait déjà pour l'avoir vue dans le dossier)_, je vais d'abord aller acheter des hamburgers et je vous rejoins. Je vous dérange à l'heure du dîner. Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est d'offrir le repas.**

**-** **Oh, mon Dieu, non, je…**

Elle s'arrêta, l'image de deux hamburgers fumants devant les yeux. Avec des frites. Et d'énormes glaces à la crème pour le dessert. C'était délicieux, mais hors de portée de son maigre budget. Quant elle avait payé son loyer, ses factures et la nourrice, il ne lui restait pas de quoi faire des folies, ni aller au restaurant. La proposition d'Edward n'en était que plus tentante…

**-** **D'accord**_,_ _dit-elle_. **Des hamburgers. Et des frites. Et une glace au chocolat, aussi ?**

Edward sourit.

**- C'est entendu. Que diriez-vous d'une double portion de frites ?**

**-** **Marché conclu !**

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, se retinrent prisonniers et, lentement, leurs sourires s'effacèrent. Immobiles, silencieux, c'est à peine s'ils respiraient. Ils restaient là, figés, comme fascinés l'un par l'autre, totalement inconscients des secondes, des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Cela aurait aussi bien pu être des heures. Un courant sensuel aussi puissant qu'un champ magnétique les enveloppait, faisant crépiter l'air autour d'eux, leur mettant les nerfs à fleur de peau. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, et la fièvre montait en eux avec la force d'un raz de marée.

Comme mue par une autre volonté que la sienne, la main d'Edward se leva et son pouce vint effleurer la joue de Bella. Un simple frôlement, léger comme un souffle, mais qui suffit à la faire trembler tout entière.

**-** **Bella**_, dit-il_.

Le son rauque, lourd de passion de sa propre voix le fit sursauter et l'arracha à la brume étrange qui flottait sur eux. Il écarta brusquement la main et fronça les sourcils.

**-** **Quelle est votre adresse ?**

**-** **Ma quoi ?**

Elle cligna des yeux, puis recula d'un pas.

**-** **Oh ! Mon adresse. Oui, je… oui.**

D'une voix mal assurée, elle donna les renseignements nécessaires et conclut :

**-** **Au revoir. Je veux dire… Je vous verrai là-bas. Au revoir.**

D'une main tremblante, elle glissa la clé dans la serrure de sa portière. Edward la contempla un moment sans rien dire, puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas vers son 4x4. Il se glissa sur la banquette et referma la porte sur lui, puis attendit que Bella sorte sa voiture du parking. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu au coin de la rue, il abattit violemment son poing sur le volant, et lâcha à mi-voix quelques jurons bien sentis. Que venait-il de se passer, au juste, sur ce fichu parking ?

Il n'avait jamais, jamais éprouvé quoi que ce soit de ce genre auparavant. D'ordinaire, Edward savait rester maître de lui en toutes circonstances, et son métier lui avait appris à exercer un contrôle total aussi bien sur son corps que sur son esprit. Pourtant, il était tombé sous le charme de Bella Masen, hypnotisé par l'éclat troublant de ses immenses yeux bruns. Comment était-ce possible ? Et qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. En lui, la fureur le disputait à l'étonnement. Mais une chose était sûre : quelle que fût la cause de son incompréhensible moment d'égarement, cela ne se reproduirait plus ! Foi de Cullen !

* * *

><p>Dans l'esprit de Bella, l'endroit où elle vivait avec Nessie était un « cottage », (c'est-à-dire une maison petite, douillette, accueillante), même si l'agent immobilier s'était acharné à la lui louer sous l'appellation nettement moderne de « bungalow indépendant ». La résidence formait une sorte de fer à cheval, avec un total de six bungalows. Celui de Bella était au fond, à l'écart. Devant la résidence il y avait un parking, et une aire de pique-nique avec une pelouse, une table et des bancs de bois, un barbecue et quelques jeux pour enfants.<p>

Elle gara sa voiture, coupa le contact, mais ne bougea pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Edward Cullen. Durant tout le trajet jusque chez elle, elle avait vainement tenté d'analyser ce qui s'était passé entre eux sur ce parking. La seule conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée était que cet homme constituait un danger pour elle. Parce qu'il représentait le passé, et des souvenirs pénibles. Mais plus encore, peut-être, parce qu'il la troublait profondément et réveillait sa sensualité de femme… Elle avait senti le désir, brûlant et inattendu, pulser violemment en elle. Elle avait eu envie de lui.

«_ Non !_ » dit-elle tout haut, et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle sortit d'un bond de sa voiture, se dépêcha de gravir le sentier qui menait chez elle et poussa la porte. Aussitôt, un sourire lumineux détendit son visage lorsqu'elle vit le bébé qui marchait vers elle, les deux bras tendus, en criant de joie. Bella laissa tomber son sac sur le canapé et prit sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant très fort contre sa poitrine pour poser une pluie de baisers sur la petite tête ronde et bouclée.

**-** **Mamam !** _dit Nessie en se tortillant_.** Mamam. Mamam. Maze !**

**-** **Bonjour, ma chérie. Oh, tu as mangé du fromage ?**

**-** **Maze ! Maze, maze.**

Bella se mit à rire et leva les yeux vers la femme qui se tenait debout au fond de la pièce, devant la porte de la cuisine. La nourrice de sa fille n'avait que cinquante-quatre ans, mais ses cheveux roux-gris et son visage sans défaut la faisaient paraître plus jeune. Elle incarnait pour Bella l'image même de la grande tante idéale.

**- Bonjour, Victoria. Est-ce que Nessie a été une gentille fille, aujourd'hui ?**

**-** **Un amour !** _répondit celle-ci en souriant_.** Elle a mangé comme un petit ogre, a fait un gros dodo, et a beaucoup joué.**

**-** **Bien !**

**-** **Je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant**_,_ _annonça Victoria_. **Quelle chance que nous soyons voisines, n'est-ce pas ? Cela évite les problèmes de circulation. Bon. J'ai mon tricot, mon roman et je suis prête. Est-ce que tu as des plans pour le week-end, Bella ?**

**- Des plans ? Oh, je… Non, pas vraiment.**

Victoria fit claquer sa langue d'un air réprobateur.

**-** **Tu devrais sortir un peu, pour voir des gens, et rencontrer un type épatant qui saura…**

**-** **Ça recommence !** _dit Bella en riant_. **Cela fait bien cent fois que tu me répètes ça.**

**-** **Oui, eh bien, c'est la vérité !**

Elle se pencha pour poser un baiser sur le nez de Nessie.

**- Au revoir, mon ange. Au revoir.**

**-** **Voir, voir**_,_ _babilla l'enfant en agitant les deux mains à la fois en signe d'adieu_.

Victoria lui rendit son salut et se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrêta net en entendant frapper.

« _Edward !_ » songea Bella, et son cœur se mit à tambouriner follement dans sa poitrine. Mais elle ne bougea pas.

**-** **Bella ? À quoi rêves-tu, mon petit ? Il y a quelqu'un qui frappe à ta port**e_,_ _dit Victoria avec surprise_.

**-** **Comment ? Je veux dire… Oui, en effet. On dirait bien, n'est-ce pas ?**

Les genoux tremblants, elle alla ouvrir et découvrit Edward planté sur le seuil, deux gros sacs en papier blanc dans les mains.

**- Entrez, Edward**_,_ _dit-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer_.** Hmmm ! Ça sent délicieusement bon.**

**-** **Ils sont tout chaud**_,_ _dit-il en souriant_.

**-** **Victoria**_,_ _dit Bella,_ **voici Edward Cullen. Edward, permettez-moi de vous présenter Victoria, ma voisine, mon amie, et la baby-sitter de Nessie. Cette petite personne que vous voyez là, c'est Nessie.**

**- Papa**_, s'écria aussitôt la petite fille en tapant dans ses mains_.** Papa !**

Elle se dandina jusqu'à Edward et enroula ses bras potelés autour de sa jambe.

**-** **Papa !** _répéta-t-elle avec assurance_.

Edward sourit et se pencha vers elle.

**-** **Hello, bébé. Comment va ?**

Victoria contemplait la scène en silence, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle tendit la main à Edward.

**- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur Cullen.**

**-** **Edward**_,_ _dit-il_. **Tout le plaisir est pour moi, madame.**

Nessie se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses jeunes poumons :

**- Papa ! Papa !**

Bella fit la grimace et souleva sa fille dans ses bras, la calant sur sa hanche.

**-** **Elle est à l'âge où elle appelle tous les hommes « _papa_ »**_,_ _murmura-t-elle_. **Ne faites pas attention.**

La tête penchée sur le côté, Edward les contempla un moment en silence. Nessie était une réplique de sa mère en miniature, avec une frimousse adorable couronnée de boucles brunes et d'énormes yeux bruns, tout ronds.

**-** **Difficile d'ignorer une aussi jolie petite fille**, _dit-il enfin_. **Je ne savais pas qu'elle existait, mais vous avez une bien belle enfant, Bella.**

**-** **Merci.**

**-** **Bon, eh bien moi, je m'en vais !** _annonça Victoria, qui souriait toujours aux anges_.** Je vous souhaite une bonne, une excellente soirée, mes enfants.**

Elle quitta le cottage et un silence embarrassé tomba entre eux.

**-** **Où est-ce que je met ça ?** _demanda Edward en agitant les sacs_.

**-** **Oh, juste là, sur la table.**

Bella passa devant lui, sans le regarder, et il la suivit jusqu'au coin repas aménagé dans le fond du salon, près de la cuisine. Pendant qu'elle installait Nessie dans sa chaise haute et lui passait un bavoir autour du cou, il commença à ouvrir les paquets. Bella alla chercher un gant de toilette, lava soigneusement les mains et le visage de la petite fille, puis s'assit à la table.

**-** **Quel menu de roi !** _dit-elle_. **J'adore les hamburgers, mais mon budget ne me permet pas souvent d'en acheter.**

Edward ôta son Stetson et l'accrocha sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de s'asseoir en face de Bella. Manifestement, elle était nerveuse. Elle évitait soigneusement de le regarder et parlait trop vite. Pourquoi ? Se sentait-elle prise au piège, acculée ? Était-elle coupable ? Il se rappela les propos de Christopher. D'après lui, il était fort possible qu'Isabella Masen ne soit pas seulement une mère de famille tranquille mais aussi un agent à la solde de l'étranger. Difficile à croire en la voyant jouer et rire avec sa petite fille. Mais Edward se devait de garder cette hypothèse à l'esprit : le b-a ba de son métier était de se méfier des apparences, aussi inoffensives fussent-elles !

**-** **Mangeons avant que notre dîner refroidisse**_, dit-il_.

Bella posa quelques frites sur le plateau de Nessie, et la fillette les attrapa aussitôt à pleines mains, portant ses deux petits poings à sa bouche. Edward se mit à rire.

**-** **Voilà ce que j'appelle apprécier son repas ! Ne t'étouffe pas, quand même, bébé.**

Décidément, il avait la voix la plus sexy qu'elle ait jamais entendue, se dit Bella qui, penchée sur son hamburger, l'observait à la dérobée. C'était le premier homme qui entrait chez elle, et il semblait remplir totalement la pièce de sa seule présence. À chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle sentait une bouffée de désir monter au creux de ses reins et lorsqu'il la regardait aussi, comme en ce moment… Elle sauta sur ses pieds et marmonna qu'elle avait besoin d'un couteau avant de s'éclipser en direction de la cuisine.

Edward mit à profil ces quelques instants de solitude pour parcourir le salon des yeux.

Le décor était modeste, les meubles un rien usés, les tissus fanés, mais l'ensemble était d'une propreté impeccable, et dégageait une impression de confort familier et de chaleur. Des jouets multicolores étaient éparpillés sur la moquette.

Bella revint bientôt s'asseoir à la table, s'employa à découper de petits morceaux de hamburger pour sa fille, et se remit à manger en silence, avec appétit. Edward l'observa un instant. On aurait dit qu'elle se concentrait sur son assiette pour éviter d'avoir à parler.

**- Bella**_, dit-il_.

Elle sursauta sur sa chaise et leva les yeux.

**-** **Oui ?**

**-** **Je ne suis pas le grand méchant loup venu pour vous dévorer. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être si nerveuse.**

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux bruns-chocolats de la jeune femme.

**-** **Ah vraiment ?**_ dit-elle_. **Vous surgissez brusquement de nulle part, pour m'annoncer que vous êtes, que vous étiez, un ami de longue date d'Anthony. Vous ne demandez pas, vous exigez que l'on parle d'Anthony, que cela plaise ou non. Eh bien soit ! Nous allons bavarder à propos de votre vieux copain. Nous allons laisser s'exprimer nos pauvres petits cœurs, n'est-ce pas, et puis vous allez partir. Est-ce que c'est clair ?**

Edward se balança en arrière sur sa chaise, et un léger sourire vint tirailler le coin de ses lèvres.

**-** **Lorsque vous prenez la mouche comme cela**_, dit-il enfin_, **vous êtes incroyablement ravissante, mon cœur.**

**- Je ne suis pas « _votre cœur_ », monsieur Cullen.**

**-** **Façon de parler.**

**- Eh bien supprimez ce mot de votre vocabulaire, je vous prie, lorsque vous vous adressez à moi.**

Il rit et laissa retomber sa chaise avec un choc sourd.

**-** **Oui, belle dame.**

**- Et cessez de sourire ! Je…**

Elle s'arrêta et secoua la tête.

**-** **Je ne sais pas pourquoi je crie comme ça. Je ne crie pas, d'habitude. Écoutez, monsieur Cullen…**

**-** **Edward. Je m'appelle Edward, Bella.**

**-** **Oui, bon ! De quoi vouliez-vous parler au juste, Edward, à propos d'Anthony ?**

**-** **Je ne sais pas**_, dit-il en haussant les épaules_. **J'ai été vraiment surpris d'apprendre votre existence. L'Anthony que je connaissais n'était pas du genre à se marier.**

Bella détourna les yeux, mangea une frite, puis tamponna la bouche du bébé avec une serviette.

**-** **Oui, eh bien, il a pourtant épousé quelqu'un : moi.**

**- Apparemment. Mais je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi il ne m'a pas parlé de vous. Non seulement ça, mais il n'a pas même mentionné le fait qu'il allait devenir père.**

Elle soutint son regard, cette fois, et releva le menton avec aplomb.

**-** **Anthony ne savait pas pour Nessie. C'est-à-dire… il ne savait pas que j'étais enceinte. Je n'ai eu ni le temps ni l'occasion de le lui dire, avant sa mort.**

**-** **Je vois. Il a été tué dans un accident de chasse, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui. Un homme, un de ses compagnons de chasse, est venu me voir et m'a appris la nouvelle. Cet homme, je ne me souviens même plus de son nom, a dit qu'il s'occuperait de tout. J'étais très jeune, et je n'ai pas cherché à discuter. On m'a informée qu'il y aurait un service religieux, et sur place j'ai découvert que le corps d'Anthony avait été incinéré : je n'ai pas pu le voir. J'ai traversé tout ça comme un cauchemar. C'est pourquoi votre présence a remué en moi des souvenirs que je…, des souvenirs pénibles**_, acheva-t-elle abruptement._

**-** **Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, Anthony ne chassait pas, Bella. Il avait même des positions très affirmées quant à la chasse : il détestait les chasseurs, et disait toujours qu'il ne comprenait pas le plaisir qu'on pouvait prendre à abattre des animaux sans défense.**

Et en plus, c'était vrai ! Anthony, qui assassinait les êtres humains sans remords ni hésitation, n'aurait pas levé son arme sur un bête. Les yeux d'Edward s'étrécirent légèrement et il ajouta :

**-** **Comment cet accident de chasse a-t-il pu se produire ?**

Bella fronça les sourcils.

**-** **Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée**_,_ _avoua-t-elle_.** Je ne savais même pas qu'il était parti à la chasse avant que l'homme vienne sonner à ma porte pour m'annoncer que mon mari était décédé. Vous devez comprendre, Edward, qu'Anthony et moi avons vécu très peu de temps ensemble. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'apprendre à découvrir ses goûts ni ses habitudes.**

**-** **Mais vous avez dû le connaître assez longtemps pour tomber amoureuse de lui et accepter de l'épouser, il me semble ?**

**- Je l'ai épousé, oui. Mais tout cela s'est passé si vite… Si ma petite Nessie n'était pas là, je croirais presque que j'ai rêvé. Non, vraiment, je ne savais pas grand-chose d'Anthony Masen.**

« _Elle a évité de dire qu'elle l'aimait_ », pensa Edward. Et il aurait parié ses derniers dollars qu'elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse d'Anthony. Il en était sûr à présent : ce mariage était bidon, c'était un arrangement, un accord conclu entre deux parties. Dans quel but ? La relation évidente entre la date de ce mariage et la libération du frère de Bella apportait sans doute la réponse à cette question. Anthony avait fait retirer les charges qui pesaient sur Emmett, et il avait obtenu la sœur en échange. Un joli lot, assurément.

Pourtant, les choses n'étaient sûrement pas si simples. Anthony était trop rusé, trop intelligent, trop calculateur pour céder à une simple attirance physique. Il ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Qu'avait-il exigé d'autre, une fois qu'il la tenait en son pouvoir ? Avait-elle été obligée de coopérer pour cette fameuse liste, et l'avait-elle encore ? À moins qu'elle ne la détienne sans s'en douter ? Mais qu'elle soit innocente ou coupable, Christopher avait raison : si des agents étrangers avaient brusquement décidé de retrouver cette liste après deux ans de silence, la vie de la jeune femme, comme celle de sa fille, étaient en danger. Avant de les connaître, cette pensée lui était insupportable. À présent, elle le glaçait d'effroi…


	4. Chapitre 04

**_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews. C'est très apprécier. Pour répondre à une question qui me revient souvient : Non, je ne sais pas à quel fréquence que je publie mes chapitres. J'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux pour le faire le plus vite possible. _**

___**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 04<span>_

Perdu dans ses pensées, Edward mangea en silence, écoutant les mots tendres que Bella adressait à sa fille, et le babillage de l'enfant. Lorsque le dîner fut fini, la jeune femme souleva la petite de sa chaise et annonça qu'elle allait la changer. Il la regarda disparaître à vifs en direction d'une chambre et, de son côté, ramassa les emballages vides des hamburgers sur la table et alla les jeter à la poubelle, dans la cuisine.

Comme il revenait dans le living, son regard tomba sur une poupée de chiffon qui gisait au milieu des jouets épars sur le sol. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé et se pencha pour la ramasser, l'examinant avec attention. La poupée était faite de mousseline délavée et un éternel sourire était brodé au fil rouge sur son visage plat. Ses cheveux étaient une masse emmêlée de fils de laine, et la robe bleue fripée qu'elle portait avait une poche cousue sur le devant. Un des bras était plus court que l'autre, et l'on voyait nettement qu'il avait été recousu avec soin. Un sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres d'Edward.

**- Eh bien, ma petite dame, on dirait que tu as dû affronter une bataille ou deux. À moins que tu n'aies reçu une sacré quantité de câlins !**

Sur le point de pénétrer dans la pièce, Bella s'immobilisa et demeura un instant dans l'ombre du couloir. Elle l'observait tandis qu'il parlait à voix basse, presque tendrement, à la poupée et une onde de chaleur très douce l'envahit. Edward Cullen était un être surprenant. Jusque-là, elle n'avait vu en lui qu'un cow-boy au pouvoir de séduction hors du commun, un homme dont l'assurance, voir l'arrogance, l'irritait un peu. Il y avait aussi en lui une sorte de réserve hautaine assez intimidante.

Or, elle découvrait maintenant un aspect tout à fait inattendu de sa personnalité. Une tendresse, une gentillesse, une étrange vulnérabilité tandis qu'il berçait entre ses mains calleuses une poupée de chiffon usée par trop d'amour.

Se pouvait-il que cet homme-là ait vraiment été l'ami d'Anthony ? Cela ne cadrait pas avec l'image qu'elle gardait de ce dernier. S'il y avait de la compassion dans l'esprit froid et calculateur de son défunt mari, elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué ! Alors qu'Edward, lui, avait assez de sensibilité pour venir trouver la femme d'un ami disparu, pour vouloir parler avec elle du passé. Une telle sensibilité méritait le respect. Non, elle ne pouvait renvoyer cet homme sans essayer de lui donner ce qu'il était venu chercher. Même si, pour cela, elle devait maîtriser l'horreur qu'elle éprouvait à évoquer ses souvenirs. Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune femme traversa le salon.

**- C'est Lizie, la poupée préférée de Nessie**_, dit-elle en souriant._ **Je l'ai faite avec de vieux chiffons, et elle l'a adorée à la minute où elle l'a vue.**

Edward hocha la tête et posa la poupée sur la table basse tandis que Bella s'asseyait sur une chaise. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Instantanément, Edward sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Pour une raison inexplicable et tout à fait irritante, Isabella Masen avait le pouvoir de le déstabiliser en lui mettant les nerfs à fleur de peau. Et le pire était qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Elle se contentait d'être elle-même, et lui réagissait comme un collégien ! Où était donc passé son beau self-control d'agent secret ?

Il se renversa sur le dossier du canapé, essayant d'adopter une pose décontractée.

**- Où est Nessie ?**

**- Elle joue dans sa chambre. Mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à venir nous rejoindre.**

**- Elle a mangé son repas avec les deux mains. Avez-vous remarqué si elle a tendance à se servir davantage de sa main gauche ?**

**- De sa main gauche ? Non, pas spécialement. Pourquoi ?**

Il haussa les épaules.

**- Je me posais simplement la question, parce qu'Anthony était gaucher.**

Gaucher ? Désespérément, Bella fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche d'une image d'Anthony en train d'écrire ou de manger. Rien. Ils avaient si peu vécu ensemble ! C'était à peine si elle arrivait à se souvenir nettement de son visage. Comment aurait-elle pu remarquer un détail aussi anodin ? Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait bluffer !

**- Oh, c'est-à-dire, oui, bien sûr, Anthony était gaucher. Cela sera intéressant de voir si Nessie tient de lui.**

**- Oui**_, marmonna Edward,_** ce sera intéressant.**

« _Raté, Bella_, songea-t-il, _Anthony Masen n'était pas gaucher !_ » Maintenant il en était plus que certain : elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse d'Anthony et l'avait épousé pour obtenir la libération de son frère. Ce point au moins était établi. Mais il ne pouvait rien quant au reste. Anthony avait très bien pu s'offrir une femme très belle, comme on se paye un cheval de course, sans pour autant la mettre au courant de ses activités.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Mal à l'aise, Bella s'agita sur sa chaise. Si seulement elle pouvait détourner la conversation ! Après tout, les gens aiment bien parler d'eux-mêmes en général, et Edward Cullen ne devait pas faire exception à la règle.

**- Vous avez des enfants, Edward ?** _demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de garder un ton détaché._

**- Non.**

**- Oh ! Je le pensais pourtant.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui a pu vous faire supposer que c'était le cas ?**

**- Eh bien, parce que vous n'avez pas eu l'air surpris quand Nessie s'est jetée dans vos jambes, et vous a appelé papa. Il m'est venu à l'esprit que vous aviez peut-être l'habitude des bébés.**

**- Non.**

**- C'est ce qu'on appelle une réponse laconique, je crois ! Surtout ne faites pas d'efforts pour entretenir la conversation.**

Il sourit.

**- Désolé. Je ne suis pas du genre bavard. En revanche je suis très doué quand il s'agit d'écouter.**

Et elle qui avait espéré s'en tirer en le faisant parler ! Catastrophée par le tour que prenait leur entretien, Bella se demandait en silence comment y mettre un terme lorsque Nessie arriva soudain en se dandinant sur ses petites jambes, un pouce fermement planté dans la bouche, traînant derrière elle une couverture rose usée. Elle alla jusqu'à Bella et posa sa tête brune sur les genoux de sa mère.

**- Voilà une petite fille qui a sommeil ! On va vite aller prendre le bain, et puis après, au dodo, mademoiselle !**

« _Parfait !_ se dit la jeune femme._ Voilà l'occasion idéale de le mettre poliment à la porte._ » Elle se leva et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

**- Eh bien**_, dit-elle,_ **il faut que je prépare Nessie pour la nuit et cela risque d'être long. Alors je suppose que…**

**- Allez-y, prenez votre temps. Je vais feuilleter des magazines en vous attendant.**

**- Mais…**

Pendant une seconde, la surprise et l'exaspération lui coupèrent la parole. Puis elle renonça à lutter.

**- Très bien**_, murmura-t-elle, résignée._

Edward se leva et commença à marcher au hasard, les mains dans les poches, étudiant les photos, les peintures sur les murs, les livres sur les étagères, comme pour tuer le temps. En réalité, il s'imprégnait de tous les détails de la pièce, repérant les endroits où la liste pouvait éventuellement être cachée. Probablement pas dans la chambre de l'enfant. Mais dans le salon, peut-être. Ou bien dans la chambre de Bella. La chambre de Bella…

Brusquement l'image de la jeune femme, étendue sur son lit, offerte, lui apparut avec une netteté troublante. Elle lui tendrait les bras avec un sourire plein de promesses, et ils feraient l'amour délicieusement, pendant des heures, savourant, découvrant, caressant, puis unissant leurs corps pour atteindre des sommets d'extase tels qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Dieu, comme il avait envie d'elle ! Au point de se laisser aller à des fantasmes brûlants alors qu'il était _en mission_. Le mot le dégrisa instantanément. Avait-il perdu l'esprit ?

**- Pa-pa-pa…**

Edward se retourna brusquement, pour découvrir Bella tenant dans ses bras une Nessie toute fraîche dans son pyjama propre, les joues encore rosies par le bain. Le petit visage encadré de boucles humides était une réplique en miniature de celui de sa mère. Celle-ci contemplait l'enfant avec une infinie tendresse et le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme était si pur, si plein d'amour, si lumineux que le cœur d'Edward se mit à battre à grands coups désordonnés. Elles n'étaient pas très loin de lui, et pourtant il lui semblait qu'elles appartenaient à un autre monde, un monde de lumière et d'innocence, quand lui vivait dans l'ombre, conscient du mal qui rôdait devant leur porte…

**- Tiens, voilà Lizie**_, dit Bella en allant ramasser la poupée._ **Voilà ton bébé, Nessie. Tu peux aller faire dodo, maintenant.**

La petite fille tendit les bras, saisit sa poupée et écrasa un baiser sonore sur le visage de chiffon.

**- Quel gros baiser, mon amour ! Après cela, il faudra peut-être encore recoudre Lizie, mais l'intention y était.**

Bella lança un coup d'œil vers Edward, debout au fond de la pièce. Son visage était indéchiffrable, et pourtant, quelque chose d'indéfinissable émanait de lui, comme une force magnétique. Dans la pénombre, il avait l'air encore plus grand, impressionnant. Mais curieusement, ce n'était pas de la crainte qu'elle éprouvait. C'était un sentiment d'apaisement, de sécurité, comme si elle savait que pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un était prêt à les protéger, Nessie et elle.

« _Ridicule !_ » pensa Bella aussitôt. Encore un peu, et elle ferait d'Edward Cullen un preux chevalier volant à son secours. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Décidément, la présence de cet homme suscitait en elle des émotions et des idées plus qu'incongrues. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

**- Dis bonne nuit à Edward, Nessie.**

**- Ni-ni !**_ dit l'enfant en agitant les mains._ **Pa-pa, ni-ni.**

**- Bonne nuit, bébé**_, dit Edward gentiment en les regardant s'éloigner._

Lorsqu'il fut seul, il se passa les mains sur le visage et soupir las s'échappa de sa poitrine. Bon sang ! Jamais il ne s'était trouvé dans une situation aussi difficile ! Les idées rebondissaient dans sa tête comme des balles de ping-pong.

Un instant il arrivait à se comporter comme l'agent secret qu'il était, aux aguets, sur ses gardes, cherchant des indices de la culpabilité d'Isabella Masen. Et, l'instant d'après, prisonnier de son charme, il se persuadait qu'elle était innocente, et décidait de se faire tuer s'il le fallait pour la protéger, elle et son enfant. Bref, il était dans un état de confusion mentale déplorable !

**- Voilà, elle est couchée**_, annonça Bella en revenant dans le salon._ **Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire, Edward ?**

**- Non, merci.**

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise et, comme il demeurait debout, le regarda d'un air perplexe. Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose de précis.

**- Bella**_, dit-il soudain,_ **vous avez mentionné que, durant le peu de temps où vous avez vécu avec Anthony, votre mari était très occupé par un projet compliqué. Savez-vous de quoi il s'agissait ? Que faisait-il, exactement ?**

La question la prit au dépourvu et une bouffée de panique la submergea. Comment avouer qu'elle ignorait tout des activités de l'homme qui avait été son époux ? Mieux valait improviser une réponse la plus vague possible !

**- Eh bien, il était… Il était chargé de coordonner un projet du gouvernement. Il travaillait pour le gouvernement. Bien sûr, ça, vous devez le savoir, puisque vous étiez son meilleur ami. Mais il ne m'a pas vraiment fourni de détails sur la nature exacte de ses activités.**

**- C'est curieux, vous ne trouvez pas ? D'ordinaire, un homme parle toujours de son travail à sa femme.**

**- Je ne sais pas ce que font les hommes en général, mais en ce qui concerne Anthony, il n'a jamais discuté de son travail avec moi. Il m'a juste dit qu'il était chargé de mettre en œuvre des projets spéciaux pour le gouvernement.**

Elle fit une pause et ajouta :

**- Un jour, il m'a dit aussi que je serais amenée à l'aider dans le futur, mais je n'ai jamais su de quoi il s'agissait. Il est mort avant de pouvoir m'expliquer ce que je devais faire.**

«_ Pas de doute_ », se dit Edward. Anthony avait soigneusement préparé son coup et prévoyait de remettre la liste à Bella, le moment voulu. Ou bien la lui avait-il déjà donnée sans qu'elle le sache ? Encore une fois, Edward se surprit à favoriser cette dernière hypothèse comme s'il cherchait à tout prix un moyen d'innocenter la jeune femme. Mais peut-être lui mentait-elle ? De nouveau, ses idées s'embrouillaient.

**- Ah, bon sang !**_ dit-il en levant les yeux au plafond._

**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous avez l'air… Je ne sais pas, fâché, ou frustré, ou…**

Elle secoua la tête, déconcertée par l'expression tourmentée qu'elle lisait sur le visage de son compagnon.

« _Dis-lui !_ » criait la conscience d'Edward. « _Dis-lui qu'Anthony était un traître, et que maintenant sa vie et celle de sa fille sont probablement en danger. Dis-lui que c'est toi qui a appuyé sur la gâchette et tué son mari_ ! »

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Edward ?**

Il sursauta et la regarda longuement avant de parler.

**- Rien. Rien du tout, Bella.**

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et ajouta :

**- Bon, je ferais bien de m'en aller. J'ai beaucoup apprécié de pouvoir parler avec vous.**

Bella se leva elle aussi.

**- Merci pour le dîner, c'était un vrai régal !**

**- Tout le plaisir était pour moi**_, dit-il en se forçant à sourire._

Il traversa la pièce pour aller chercher son Stetson accroché sur une chaise, l'enfonça soigneusement sur sa tête et vint rejoindre Bella près de la porte d'entrée. Puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Bella, est-ce que ça vous plairait de venir passer la journée dans mon ranch avec Nessie, demain ?**

**- Oh, je ne pense pas…**

**- Ce sera une expérience nouvelle pour la petite. Je viendrai vous chercher vers neuf heures.**

**- J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et…**

Edward la fit taire en posant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

**- Neuf heures !** _dit-il._ **Bonne nuit, mon cœur.**

Et il partit, refermant tranquillement la porte derrière lui. Encore sous le coup de la surprise, Bella passa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres frémissantes, tandis que la chaleur de ce baiser se répandait progressivement en en elle comme une vague tiède.

**- Je ne suis pas « votre cœur »**_, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante à la porte close._


	5. Chapitre 05

__**Dans cette histoire la langue d'origine (maternel) de Leah et de Jacob est l'espagnol. Donc, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop... ^ ^**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 05<span>_

Edward traversa la cuisine, Leah courant presque derrière lui.

**- Je vais faire déjeuner très très bon**_, dit-elle. **Si ! Mucho**_** délicieux, pour votre dame spéciale.**

Edward s'arrêta net, et la petite femme, emportée par son élan, vint se cogner contre son dos. Il se retourna et la regarda d'un air sévère.

**- Leah, pour la dernière fois : Bella n'est pas « ma dame spéciale » ! Vas-tu te mettre ça dans la tête ?**

**- Non**_, dit Leah en croisant fermement les bras sur sa poitrine._ **Vous n'avez jamais amené de femme ici. Pas une seule fois. Alors, cette Bella est spéciale. Est-ce que c'est une dame, ou une femme de rien du tout ?**

**- Bien sûr que c'est une dame !** _rugit Edward._

Un sourire rayonnant illumina le visage tanné de la Quileute.

**- Alors, j'ai mis dans la pile ! Bella est votre dame spéciale.**

**- Dans le mille, Leah**_, corrigea-t-il avec lassitude._ **On dit « j'ai mis dans le mille ». Mais cesse de me pousser à bout. Bella n'est pas…**

**- Allez, allez, partez ou vous allez être en retard.**

Des deux mains, elle le poussa dehors et ajouta :

**- Allez vite chercher votre dame spéciale, et la petite. Oh, doux Jésus ! Un bébé au ranch du « Triple Cullen » !**

Elle poussa un soupir ravi et conclut :

**- C'est vraiment un jour à marquer d'un bois.**

**- D'une croix, Leah.**

**- _Si. _Je suis contente que vous admettez enfin. Allez chercher votre dame et le bébé.**

**- Seigneur !** _murmura Edward, les dents serrées._** Autant parler à un troupeau de mulets. À tout à l'heure, Leah**_, ajouta-t-il._

Il enfonça d'un coup de poing furieux son Stetson sur sa tête, et disparut en faisant claquer la porte si fort que les assiettes tremblèrent sur la table. Ignorant superbement cet accès de mauvaise humeur, Leah continuait à sourire aux anges.

* * *

><p>Dehors, Edward fut intercepté par Jacob. L'homme avait la cinquantaine, comme sa femme et sa peau, déjà mate de nature, était tannée par le soleil et des années de travail au grand air.<p>

**- Vous partez à Houston, maintenant ?**_ demanda-t-il._

**- Oui. Jacob, ta femme me rendra fou, un de ces jours ! Elle me tuera, je te le dis.**

Les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent tout ronds.

**- Leah veut vous tuer avec le fusil ?**

Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour, songea Edward en réprimant de son mieux un fou rire naissant. Il ôta son Stetson, arrondit les bords de la main, et le remit sur sa tête.

**- Non, Jacob. Leah ne va pas essayer de m'assassiner. Du moins, je l'espère. Mais dis-moi : est-ce que tout va bien, ici ?**

**- _Si, señor. _Les hommes vont conduire ce troupeau dans le corral du nord, comme vous avez dit.**

**- Très bien. Alors à plus tard, Jacob.**

Edward alla se glisser derrière le volant d'un 4x4 qui avait vu des jours meilleurs, et quelques minutes plus tard il s'éloignait du ranch sur la route en terre. Tout de suite, ses pensées voguèrent vers Bella. Elle l'obsédait littéralement. Il avait rêvé d'elle, la nuit précédente, et s'était réveillé en sursaut à l'aube, trempé de sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Même maintenant, alors qu'il conduisait tranquillement sur la route poussiéreuse, le seul fait de penser à elle suffisait à lui enflammer les sens. Il étouffa un juron et inspira à fond pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. La journée allait être longue !

* * *

><p>Bella faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans son salon. Elle ne voulait pas passer la journée avec Edward Cullen. Cet homme l'avait déjà suffisamment tourmentée. À cause de lui, elle avait passé une nuit affreuse. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, elle n'avait fait que se tourner et se retourner dans son lit sans parvenir, malgré tous ses efforts, à chasser de son esprit l'image de ce maudit cow-boy. Pourquoi diable avait-elle accepté son invitation ?<p>

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et ses yeux se rétrécirent. En fait, elle n'avait rien accepté du tout. Edward l'avait bonnement empêchée de protester en l'embrassant. Le culot de cet homme ! L'embrasser comme ça sans prévenir, tranquillement, comme s'il avait tous les droits ! Oh, c'était un sale macho prétentieux, et arrogant, et… Et ce baiser avait déclenché en elle un incendie dévorant qui l'avait consumée toute la nuit. Elle frappa du pied par terre.

**- Oh, quel type insupportable !** dit-elle tout haut.

Non, elle n'irait pas à son ranch ! Il s'était comporté de façon déloyale et s'était sauvé avant qu'elle ait pu reprendre ses esprits, voilà tout. Mais ce matin, le cow-boy allait avoir une surprise : elle ne bougerait pas de son cottage !

Un coup bref à la porte la fit sursauter. Mon Dieu, c'était lui ! Une main sur le cœur, comme pour en étouffer les battements sourds, elle inspira à fond et se dirigea vers l'entrée, bien décidée à l'informer sur-le-champ qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de l'accompagner où que ce soit. Mais à la seconde même où son regard rencontra celui d'Edward, toute pensée rationnelle l'abandonna, et elle demeura plantée devant lui sans pouvoir articuler le moindre mot.

**- Hello, Bella**_, dit-il gentiment._

En jean moulant et chemisier de coton rouge, la jeune femme lui parut encore plus jolie et désirable que la veille, et il l'enveloppa d'un regard clairement appréciateur. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et balbutia.

**- Heu… Je… Entrez, Edward.**

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer et referma la porte derrière lui tandis qu'il marchait vers le salon. Nessie, attirée par le bruit, arriva aussitôt en trottinant, une expression d'intense curiosité peinte sur sa frimousse ronde.

**- Bonjour, bébé**_, dit Edward._

**- Pa-pa !** _répondit l'enfant avec un sourire ravi._

Bella les rejoignit, mal à l'aise.

**- Edward, je… je n'avais pas réalisé la quantité de choses que je dois emporter avec moi pour passer une journée avec Nessie dans votre ranch. Il y a un énorme sac de couches et de vêtements de rechange, et puis son lit pliant pour qu'elle puisse faire la sieste, et il faut aussi enlever le siège-bébé de ma voiture pour le monter dans la vôtre. Enfin bref, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez reconsidérer votre invitation, devant l'ampleur du déménagement.**

**- Cela ne pose aucun problème. Mon 4x4 est bien assez vaste pour contenir toutes vos affaires.**

Il fit une pause et fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter :

**- À vous entendre, on dirait que vous n'avez jamais emmené votre fille nulle part avant aujourd'hui.**

**- Eh bien non, en effet. À part au zoo, ou au parc, bien sûr. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas aventurées bien loin, je l'avoue. Et quand je ne travaille pas, je préfère rester à la maison avec elle.**

**- Je vois. C'est très bien pour la petite d'avoir une maman si sage. Mais pour vous, Bella ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'Anthony aurait souhaité vous voir mener une existence aussi monacale par loyauté pour lui.**

**- Oh, je ne fais pas ça à cause d'Anthony**_, dit-elle étourdiment._

Et aussitôt, elle se mordit les lèvres : une fois de plus, elle venait de se trahir !

**- Je veux dire… C'est parce que cela me plaît de rester avec mon bébé. Le fait d'être une bonne mère est très important pour moi.**

**- Je suis sûre que vous êtes la meilleure des mères. Mais que devient la femme dans tout cela ? Est-ce que vous n'aimeriez pas vous habiller et sortir, de temps en temps ? Allez dîner, ou au théâtre, ou que sais-je encore…**

«_ Oh si !_ » songea-t-elle. Ce serait si bon d'avoir une soirée pour elle toute seule, sans responsabilités ! Pouvoir s'amuser sans arrière-pensées. Dîner dans un restaurant chic, porter une robe élégante, danser…

**- Bella ?**

**- Comment ? Oh, pardon, je pensais à autre chose. Mais pour répondre à votre question, Edward, non, je n'ai aucune envie de sortir. Je préfère rester avec Nessie.**

Elle marqua une pause et fronça les sourcils.

**- De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi la façon dont je passe mon temps libre vous concerne.**

Il sourit, et repoussa son Stetson en arrière avec le pouce.

**- Oh si, ça me concerne, mon cœur. Maintenant, je sais que je vais devoir faire preuve de patience pour vous convaincre de dîner avec moi, un de ces soirs.**

**- Oh, mais…**

**- Alors, bébé !**_ dit-il en se tournant ostensiblement vers Nessie._

Il s'accroupit devant la petite fille et montra du doigt la poupée de chiffon qu'elle tenait par une jambe.

**- Je vois que tu as ton joujou favori. C'est Lizie ?**

**- Pa-pa !** _dit Nessie._ **Lizie, Lizie, Lizie.**

Elle attrapa la poupée dans ses petites mains et écrasa sa bouche au hasard sur le paquet de chiffon.

**- Bébé !** _annonça-t-elle d'un air triomphant._

Edward sourit en la regardant faire, puis se redressa et se tourna vers Bella. La jeune femme soutint son regard avec froideur.

**- Vous êtes très doué avec les enfants**_, dit-elle d'une voix neutre._

**- Seulement avec ceux qui me plaisent. Et votre petite fille est vraiment adorable ! Une vraie poupée !**

Son sourire s'élargit.

**- Alors, avez-vous décidé dans quel restaurant vous voulez que je vous emmène, le soir où nous sortirons ensemble ?** _demanda-t-il._

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement, mais, à sa grande surprise, s'entendit éclater de rire.

**- Vous êtes épuisant, Edward ! Si arrogant que c'en est un péché, et pourtant vous vous arrangez toujours pour obtenir ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes un homme exaspérant !**

**- Parfait. Je vois avec plaisir que vous avez tout compris. Alors ne soyez pas désagréable et ne vous faites pas prier, cela nous fera gagner beaucoup de temps, mon cœur.**

De nouveau elle rit et secoua la tête.

**- Vous êtes incroyable, Edward Cullen.**

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi**_, dit-il d'un ton innocent._ **Bon, eh bien allons-y, mon cœur. Il est déjà neuf heures et demie.**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**- À vos ordres, monsieur le dictateur !**

* * *

><p>Leur humeur joyeuse prévalut pendant une bonne partie du voyage. Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien, de politique, des livres qu'ils avaient lus, et finalement de la vie au ranch.<p>

**- « Triple Cullen »**_, dit Bella._ **Le triple est pour trois personnes avec le nom Cullen, je suppose. Mais qui sont les deux autres Cullen, sur ce ranch ?**

Elle vit la mâchoire d'Edward se crisper brusquement, et il ne répondit pas.

**- Je croyais que c'était une question pertinente**_, murmura-t-elle._ **Apparemment, je me suis trompée.**

**- C'est une question pertinente. Mais je ne vais pas y répondre pour l'instant, si vous le permettez.**

**- Très bien, Edward**_, dit-elle doucement._

Elle se tourna vers Nessie, endormie dans son siège de bébé.

**- Depuis qu'elle est toute petite**_, reprit-elle d'un ton léger,_ **il suffit de la mettre dans une voiture pour qu'elle s'endorme. C'est pratique, pour voyager.**

Edward surveillait du regard le rétroviseur. Le petit nuage de poussière qu'il apercevait loin derrière eux indiquait qu'une voiture les suivait. Il avait noté sa présence depuis le moment où ils avaient quitté l'autoroute pour emprunter le chemin de terre qui menait au ranch. Il ralentit, pour voir ce que l'autre véhicule allait faire. Le nuage de poussière se maintint à la même distance. De toute évidence, leurs poursuivants avaient ralenti en même temps que lui. « Bon Dieu ! songea-t-il. On a de la compagnie ! » Britt avait eu raison de parler d'urgence. Le camp adverse était déjà sur la piste de Bella.

Jusque-là, Edward avait avancé prudemment dans son enquête, cherchant d'abord à faire connaissance avec la jeune femme pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à lui. Mais ce petit nuage de poussière signifiait qu'il allait devoir brusquer les choses.

**- Edward ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Vous avez l'air si tendu, tout à coup.**

**- Oui, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas**_, dit-il d'un ton dur._ **Reprenons à zéro, voulez-vous, Bella ?**

**- Je ne comprends pas.**

**- Vraiment ? Bon, alors réfléchissez donc un peu à cela, pour commencer : Anthony n'était pas gaucher.**

Les yeux de la jeune femme se dilatèrent sous le choc, et elle sentit le sang se retirer de son visage.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?** _demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._ **Que voulez-vous ?**

« _Bon sang, voilà que tu lui as fait peur, maintenant_ », se dit-il avec humeur. Elle était absolument terrifiée. Ce n'était pourtant pas lui, l'ennemi ! Au contraire. Il avait la ferme intention de la protéger de leurs poursuivants, quoi qu'il arrive. Et cette fois, il se l'était juré, la femme et l'enfant qui étaient sous sa protection ne mourraient pas ! Non, rien de mal n'arriverait à Bella Masen ni à son bébé. Qu'elle soit coupable ou innocente ne changeait rien à l'affaire.

**- Répondez-moi ! Où nous emmenez-vous, Edward Cullen ? Si c'est bien votre nom…**

**- Je suis désolé, Bella**_, dit-il d'une voix plus douce._ **Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Je suis Edward Cullen, je vous emmène au « Triple Cullen », et je suis vraiment un ami d'enfance d'Anthony. Mais ce n'est pas tout. J'aurais préféré attendre d'arriver au ranch pour vous parler, mais on dirait que nous n'avons plus le temps.**

**- Le temps de quoi ? Cessez de parler par énigmes, Edward. Dites-moi ce qui se passe. Maintenant ! Tout de suite !**

**- Bella, nous sommes suivis. Et ce n'est pas moi qu'ils veulent, c'est vous.**

Elle tourna brusquement la tête pour regarder la route par la vitre arrière.

**- Au nom du ciel !** _murmura-t-elle._**Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Avez-vous passé un accord avec Anthony ? Avez-vous accepté de l'épouser, alors que vous le connaissiez à peine, en échange de la libération de votre frère ?**

Une onde glacée la parcourut des pieds à la tête. Oh, non ! songea-t-elle avec désespoir. Elle avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour surmonter la honte de ce mariage, pour oublier les fantômes du passé. Et voilà qu'Edward Cullen la ramenait brutalement en arrière, exigeant qu'elle se souvienne.

**- Pourquoi me faites-vous cela ?** _demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

**- Je n'ai pas le choix. Vous ne savez pas ce que faisait Anthony, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien je vais vous le dire. Anthony était un agent du gouvernement, au service d'une agence très spéciale dont peu de gens connaissent l'existence. J'étais l'un de ces agents, moi aussi, jusqu'à ce que je démissionne, il y a deux ans.**

**- Oh, mon Dieu ! On dirait un mauvais film d'espionnage. Des agents secrets ?**

Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle l'essuya d'un revers de main, puis se tourna instinctivement vers sa petite fille toujours profondément endormie dans son fauteuil.

**- Oui**_, dit-il en soupirant._ **Mais nous ne sommes pas au cinéma. Bella, répondez à ma question : avez-vous épousé Anthony en échange de la libération de votre frère ?**

**- Croyez ce que vous voulez ! J'ai épousé Anthony parce que je voulais être sa femme, et maintenant, je suis sa veuve. C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, Edward Cullen.**

**- Bon sang ! Vous ne pourriez pas essayer de me faire un peu confiance ? J'ai besoin de la vérité, Bella.**

**- Vous faire confiance ? Au nom de quoi ? Je vous connais à peine ! Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas vivre en paix ?**

Edward surveillait toujours le rétroviseur, les dents serrées. La minute suivante, il fit brusquement tourner le 4x4 dans un étroit chemin de traverse à demi enfoui sous les arbres. Le véhicule se mit à cahoter sur la piste caillouteuse.

**- Où allez-vous ?**

**- Il faut que je sème nos poursuivants. Je veux leur mettre la main dessus mais pas maintenant, pas avec vous et la petite dans la voiture. Je vous jure, Bella, rien de mal ne vous arrivera, à vous ou à Nessie ! Quiconque essaiera de s'en prendre à vous devra d'abord me passer sur le corps, et ce ne sera pas facile.**

Bella le contempla fixement. Malgré l'angoisse et la confusion dans lesquelles elle se débattait, la jeune femme sentit un étrange sentiment de chaleur et de réconfort la pénétrer. Oui, elle le croyait. Elle sentait, au plus profond de son cœur, qu'il était prêt à les protéger. Mais sa confiance avait des limites. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas, lui avouer ses plus noirs secrets. Elle ne gagnerait que son mépris en lui révélant la vérité. Et cette vérité ferait voler en éclats la personnalité qu'elle s'était construite avec tant d'efforts, depuis la naissance de sa fille. Non, elle ne pouvait faire ça !

Edward arrêta brusquement le 4x4, arrachant Bella à ses pensées. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit qu'ils étaient arrivés derrière un petit chalet de bois patiné par le temps. Edward coupa le contact et ouvrit la portière.

**- Allons-y !** _dit-il._ **Je prends Nessie, occupez-vous de son sac.**

De nouveau, la peur s'insinua en elle, mais elle exécuta ses ordres sans discuter et entra avec lui dans le chalet. Comme Nessie s'était réveillée, Bella posa son sac sur une table de bois qui n'avait jamais vu la moindre couche de peinture, et se dépêcha de prendre la fillette dans ses bras. Edward referma la porte et alla se planter devant l'une des petites fenêtres poussiéreuses.

**- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où sommes-nous ? Chez vous ? Il y a tant de choses que je ne comprends pas, et tout ceci est terrifiant.**

**- Ce chalet ne m'appartient pas**_, dit-il calmement._ **Il est situé au bord de ma propriété. Pour arriver chez moi j'aurais dû faire encore trois cents mètres sur la route principale, j'ai tourné avant pour arriver jusqu'ici. J'espère que nos poursuivants ne s'apercevront pas tout de suite que nous avons obliqué, c'est notre seule chance de les semer. Tout dépend de la quantité de poussière qui restera en l'air derrière nous.**

**- Mais qui…**

**- Asseyez-vous sur ce canapé avec Nessie. Je ne veux pas vous voir debout dans cette cabane. Et si je vous dis de vous coucher par terre, pour l'amour du ciel, faites-le !**

Bella se laissa tomber sur les coussins usés de la banquette en rotin, les jambes tremblantes.

**- Je vous en prie, Edward, dites-moi qui nous suit, et pourquoi ! Je n'y comprends rien.**

**- Cette situation est un cadeau posthume d'Anthony Masen.**

**- Anthony**_, murmura la jeune femme, interloquée._** Mais…**

**- Mamam !** _dit Nessie en se tortillant sur les genoux de sa mère._

**- Il faut que je la change et que je lui donne à boire, Edward.**

**- Très bien, allez prendre votre sac, et revenez sur le canapé.**

Elle lui obéit, changea très vite la couche de Nessie et lui donna un biberon rempli de jus de pomme. La fillette l'agrippa à deux mains, et se mit à boire en agitant joyeusement ses petites jambes. En plein brouillard, Bella pressa ses doigts sur son front douloureux et s'efforça de réfléchir. Edward et Anthony avaient été agents secrets. Et à cause de cela, quelqu'un les suivait maintenant, quelqu'un qu'Edward considérait manifestement comme dangereux. « Un cadeau posthume d'Anthony Masen », avait-il dit. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

**- Edward**_, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante,_** je me rends compte que vous êtes en colère parce que vous pensez que je ne vous dis pas la vérité. Mais je vous en supplie, protégez ma petite fille. Nessie est innocente !**

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle, les yeux étincelants.

**- Écoutez, Bella ! Si vous avez épousez Anthony pour sauver votre frère de la prison, ne croyez pas que je vais vous le reprocher. Pas le moins du monde ! Vous étiez jeune, affolée, et Anthony a su exploiter votre faiblesse. Il avait un talent fou pour manipuler les autres.**

**- Mais je croyais que vous étiez amis.**

**- Nous l'étions, Bella. Pendant des années, comme deux frères.**

Elle le contempla en silence.

**- Ce n'est pas simplement pour évoquer le passé que vous avez cherché à me retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Non. Je vous expliquerai tout. Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, il s'agit de sortir d'ici et d'arriver à gagner le ranch sans encombre. Promettez-moi de faire exactement ce que je vous dirai.**

Bella prit Nessie dans ses bras et se leva.

**- Oui, je… Oui, bien sûr. Je vous fais confiance, Edward.**

**- Très bien. Nous allons partir. Je veux que vous restiez allongée par terre à l'arrière du 4x4 avec la petite. Pas question de relever la tête. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne bougez pas avant que je vous le dise.**

Bella prit une inspiration saccadée et posa une main protectrice sur la tête du bébé.

**- C'est d'accord, Edward. Je vous obéirai.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient repartis, Bella et Nessie à l'arrière suivant les instructions d'Edward. La fillette, d'excellente humeur, semblait ravie de leur étrange installation et riait aux éclats en criant à tue-tête dans les bras de sa mère :

**- Pa-pa-pa !**

**- Chut, mon amour. Tout va bien. Chhhut !**

**- Elle peut faire autant de bruit qu'elle veut, du moment qu'elle ne se relève pas**_, dit Edward._** Je sais que ce n'est pas très confortable, Bella, mais ce ne sera pas long. Dès que nous aurons atteint l'entrée du ranch, vous pourrez vous asseoir.**

En approchant de l'endroit où l'étroit chemin rejoignait la route principale, Edward ralentit et inspecta soigneusement les alentours.

**- Rien en vue**_, dit-il._ **Mais ils nous attendent peut-être un peu plus loin. Restez couchée, je vous dirai quand vous pourrez vous relever. Surtout, une fois au ranch, ne parlez à personne de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça tranquillement pour décider de ce qu'il faut faire.**

**- Je comprends.**

**- Très bien. Alors, on y va.**

Il n'y avait aucun autre véhicule en vue, et aucun nuage de poussière suspect à l'horizon. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient sans encombre à l'entrée du ranch et Bella put enfin relâcher Nessie et s'installer sur le siège.


End file.
